The present invention relates to methods of evaluating scanning electron microscopes.
Existing scanning electron microscopes are conventionally evaluated in accordance with the parameters which includes a resolution, a range of magnification, a speed of scanning, a working distance, etc. In recent years the necessity was developed to evaluate scanning microscopes in accordance with their residual scan non-linearity. This is especially actual for measuring scanning microscopes CD SEM. In microscopes of this type, which are provided for precise measurements of small sizes, it is especially important to have perfect systems of scanning, since imperfections of a scan system can lead to unacceptable errors of measurements.